1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control for shifting the gears of a snowplow truck transmission and more particularly to a remote control for shifting the gears of a snowplow truck transmission which is attached to one side of a remote snowplow controller, which controls the movement of the blade of the snowplow.
2. Background of the Invention
Commercial snowplows are usually mounted at the front end of a truck and include a snowplow blade which may be raised, lowered, angled toward the left side of the truck or angled toward the right side of the truck. Many types of snowplow controllers have been employed such as those marketed by Monroe Electro-Hydraulics Plow Control Systems, Force America, Maddock Grader Stick, etc. Some of the controllers for the snowplows are radio controlled while others are hard wired. In most cases, the controller is about the size of a garage door opener and has push buttons or a joystick or both to enable the driver to remotely control the various movements of the snowplow. Normally, the driver will grasp the truck steering wheel with his/her left hand to steer the vehicle and will have his/her right hand grasping the controller for the snowplow. When the snowplow reaches the end of a forward push, the driver must then raise the snowplow blade and then shift the truck into reverse gear, which is difficult since the driver must attempt to shift the vehicle into reverse with his/her right hand which is holding the controller for the snowplow, or reach across the steering wheel with his/her left hand to move the shift lever. When the snowplow reaches its back-up position, the above procedure is again necessary to lower the blade of the snowplow and to shift the truck into a forward gear.
The above procedures are wearing upon the snowplow driver, especially those who perform many snowplow removing operations over a period of several hours.